When We Came To Town
by WritersBlock4Dummies
Summary: STARTING NEW STORY SOON! 0 CHARACTER SPOTS AVAILABLE! 0 BIG THREE SPOT(s) OPEN! ALWAYS ACCEPTING SIDE CHARACTERS!
1. Rules and Reviews

**Hello everybody! This is a type of writing that is completely new to me! I'm am so very sorry if you like to do a 'create your own character' thing but you don't like this. I'm making it M to be safe. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD OR WOULDN'T LIKE THAT STUFF! You know, sex scenes between characters. _Your _characters. TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE PJO or HOO CHARACTERS! Also, to let you all know, the story takes place now, 2014. The month will be August. Anyway; **

**PLEASE READ! THE RULES;**

* * *

**Please, only three children of the big three**

**I will only except 10 main characters, the rest will be mentioned, and have parts, but won't be that big. First come, first served.**

**I WILL PM YOU to ask questions about who you character shall like (Relationship way), Hate, be best friends with, and how they would react to some things! So your character won't be excepted If I CAN'T PM you.**

**I need great descriptions of the characters, I will not take 'Green eyes black hair, tan skin' Crap. I will take ' Emerald Green eyes, smooth, silk like black hair and sun kissed skin.' Thank you. **

**I will have a story line with this, may involve a quest. . . So if you don't like that, just stop reading now. Thanks.**

**If you want something done, PM me. (Though I do appreciate reviews )**

**No OP Or God-Modding Characters **

**I don't want shit like (For their personalities) 'They r coolz and have swag. They can be meanz'. That shit will be thrown away!**

**Last rule: Follow all the god daym rules people! Holy crap! I feel the need to put this here! I've read some of these where the author says 'Please, only one character each person' and people go off and give three characters! I'm sorry, but please, just help me out and follow the rules and except what I say and do.**

* * *

**And this is how I would like you to enter your character. In the reviews OR-OR (See, ooooooooooor) PM me! YOU MUST ANSWER EVER SINGLE QUESTION EXCEPT THE LAST ONE!**

**Full Name (including Middle name. If you want, there initials can be like, R.E.D and their nick name is RED):**

**Nick Name:**

**Gender:**

**Family:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Family Problems? If Not, Just Say None.: **

**Powers (No OP Or God-Modding):**

**Color Eyes:**

**Color Hair:**

**How Do They Style Their Hair?:**

**Color Skin:**

**How Do They Dress? (Ex: Emo, Punk, Lots of Blue, Girly, ex. Please put a description of their daily wear, ex: Scarf, Jeans, black boots, Ect.):**

**Personality (This should be super long by the way):**

**Strait, Bi, Or Homosexual (I say that not to be rude, I'm actually Bi):**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Weakness (Ex: Loyalty): **

**How They React In Some Situations, Give Me Some Examples:**

**Play Sports?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Subject at Camp?:**

**Worst Subject At Camp?:**

**How You/ They Are Claimed? (In the mess hall, get in a fight with somebody, capture the flag ect.):**

**Anything Extra That You Wound Like To Include? Past Stories? Abuse? Anything That Effects Them, Or Just Things You Think I Didn't Cover:**

* * *

**IF YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIFIC TO HAPPEN, TELL ME AT THE END OF THE PM AND OR REVIEW!**

* * *

**Thank you all! Once I get Three or four characters the first chapter will be started! Will update before Tuesday that week, If not, you get three the next week! Just for you guys! Thank you all, I hope we all have fun with this story!**

**~Goddess of The Games**


	2. Seth Shadow Smith

**Hello one and all! Welcome to the first chapter! I still have seven spots left So feel free to take em'! This first character was made by **_**brother of kane **_**so thank him! He came up with most of this plot! I love the guy, and the other characters as well! I think the impression you get of this guy, you either love em' or hate em'! So let's see what you think shall we? This is actually going to be in the third person, most of my chapters will until all characters are in camp.**

* * *

Seth Shadow Smith is anything but a normal, horny eighteen year old boy. He isn't one to go chasin' after girls to get laid now. Sure he can be a perv at times, checking out some girl's racks, askin' them out with cheesy pick up lines. But he doesn't go spending all of his money on some porn site. He spends his time in his swamp of a back yard. That is, well because, Seth lived in the Louisiana bayous. His backyard is filled with tall, narrow trees with thick trunks. Water smashes up against his dock and house at night. Today, he is sitting in his muddy backyard, watching as a water snake slithers through the waves. His house is big, yet small. Two stories, brown, wooden. A full house, two bath, two bed, kitchen, and a living room.

Seth is wearing his usual today, a long sleeve, baggy black shirt and baggy, black cargo pants. His jet black hair is long straight and greasy, as if he had just used a full bottle of conditioner. His blood red eyes flick towards movement, a bird flying above. There has been a lot today. They have long thin necks and long, thin beaks, like swords. They landed around his house constantly. His eyes caught them all. His eyes, oh his eyes. The pupils are skinny, black lines in the center of his irises. Barley any whites. Seth traces a tattoo on his skin. It can be anywhere really, as his body is covered in them. Green snakes slither around his arms, yellow on his legs, brown and red on his chest, blue, white and tan on his back. But, on his neck, a king cobra slithers around, it's head resting on Seth's forehead. Therefor, that is the reason of his nickname; King what little skin is still showing, he is as pale as a sheet (Much paler than Di Angelo for sure.)

Seth jumps as his father, Michael Smith, walks outside. "Oi, Seth," His father calls. "I'll be at work till nine tonight." His father has always had a thick accent. Australian accent that is. Mr. Smith has messy, black greasy hair, that sticks in curls around his head. A black stubble covers his chin and abver his lips. He is tanned, skinny, muscular even. Exactly like Seth, except for the tanned part. Seth stands up, brushing off his pants. He just nods. "You okay?" His father asks. "Yes." Seth whispers.

Seth isn't much of a talker either. Only talks when necessary, or when asked a question. But even then, he is quiet. Seth watches as his father nods, before walking back inside. Seth turns, watching as the water snake stares at him. Seth narrows his eyes and the snake slithers closer to him. The snake shoots its eyes up to the bird before quickly shutting one eye and one eye only. It quickly speeds away, leaving Seth in the dust.

_D-did it just. . . BLINK!? _Seth presses the heels of his hands to his eyes. He must have been seeing things. Right? _I need to take a walk. _Seth thinks. He lifts up his old work boots, trudging through the muddy grass. He weaves his way through trees, maneuvering his way through abandoned houses. Seth pushes his way through mossy vines that hung down. A splash in the water startles him. He whips around. He glares at the water, narrowing his eyes. His head turns, watching around him. Another bird swoops down, landing in the water. But this one is. . . . Huge! Another bird soon follows. They both glare at him, if that is possible, before about twenty more land with them.

That's when Seth notices their beaks. They are made of pure bronze, and their feathers are the same. He slowly backs up. He hits a tree, looking up, he found more of the birds sitting on a branch. That's when one jumps, swooping down at him. Seth reacts quicker than he ever thought he can. The birds from the water through themselves up and lunge themselves towards Seth. He dodges them and skitts to a behind a tree as the birds fly past him. Seth runs, to the right, as fast as he can. He stumbles over his own feet, almost tripping and smashing his face into a tree. He regains his balance, quickening his pace. He would have gone faster but this area is new to him. He had never seen this place before. He knew almost every tree in the area. The squeaks from behind encourages him to run faster.

"That'ss it! A little farther!" He yells to himself, giving him the power to move his burning legs. He carries out the 's' in his sentences, not to mention the forked tongue. Seth is focused on the abandoned house before him. The windows are boarded up, a door open slightly. Seth grunts, his arms moving as he jerks. Trees blur past him, the clacks of bronze on his tail. Seth breaths heavier then he ever has before.

_What the hell are these things?! Why are they after me? Where did they come from? Are they metal? Robots? They have to be! These can't be real! What am I going to tell dad? Will I be safe once I get in? Who the fuck do I report this to?! They won't believe me! _These are just a sliver of the thoughts inside of Seth's head. Seth had always seen strange things, people disappearing and appearing out of thin air, growing randomly, talking to animals, making strange things happen, _winking snakes, _but this, this is different. This time, it is happening to _him._ It was happening to _Seth._ But why? Out of all people in the world, it had to be him!

Seth's legs are now on fire. _JUST A FEW MORE STEPS! _Seth yells at himself. It seems to be in slow motion, Seth's legs slowly raising and falling; crushing the twigs, leaves, grass beneath; squishing the mud. The August air swirling around him, the sun baking down on his head; His waist twisting as he runs; the deep breaths entering his mouth then quickly leaving. Then as fast as it started; it ended. Seth slams his body to the door; smashing it open. He runs in far then turns back, slamming the metal door closed.

Seth looks up, a light is on, flickering. That's when he looks down. A shape is in the corner, quivering as the birds slam into the door. "I'm sorry. . . " Seth says softly, tilting his head as he reaches out his hand. It looks like a little girl, thirteen or fourteen. She looks up. "I'm sorry too. . ." She whispers, and that's the last thing Seth hears and sees as something is smashed into his head, and he goes out cold.

* * *

**Yeah! The first chapter! I would looooove some more characters though! Like, I realllly need some more characters! Brother of kane, I hope this was okay for you, maybe fit what you liked (Didn't add the lion though, lol) and Seth responded to things as you would like. If not, let me know, other then that, for everybody else, please leave a review, they keep me going! Well, until next time,**

_~Goddess of The Games _


	3. Taylor Vahl-Pippa North

**Ah! I love each and every one of you guys! So, this person (*Cough* WolfBlood2.0 *cough* Check her out she/he (Not sure, sorry WolfBlood) has amazing stories and made these amazing characters!) made two characters, so there will be a chapter for one then a chapter for the other. Speaking of which, here we are!**

* * *

"Is it dead?"

Taylor Vahl-Pippa North asks her brother, Johnnie Aster North. Taylor doesn't usually ask for her brother's opinion, as he was to give rowdy and annoying answers, but this was different. Taylor pushes her fingers against the tattooed man's neck, feeling for a pulse. "Yup." She confirms, a hand on his chest, feeling his lungs pump in and out, and her fingers on his neck, his pulse, pushing against her fingers.

"Good, I don't want to be charged for a murder. We're already being searched for." Taylor's brother always seems to find a way to cheer her up, even if his voice is to loud and he's to outgoing and dangerous. The two are completely different in almost every way possible.

Taylor has warm chocolate brown eyes with soft flecks of sea-green, while Jonnie has almost white, seafoam green eyes. It is easy to get money off of this, as he is easy confused as blind. You would be surprised how many people had come up to them, offering them money and such. Taylor has wavy, deep brown hair that ends in between her elbows and shoulder blades. Her hair is sprinkled with thick streaks of subtle auburn. Johnnie has night sky black hair with flecks of blond. His hair is super straight and has been cut so that the front is longer than the back. The only thing that makes them look even close to alike is their tan, sun-kissed skin. But other than that, even their personalities are different.

"Haha, very funny. We ran away for a reason you know." Taylor huffs. And they had. About a year or two ago ("One year seven months and six days." Taylor had told her brother today.) their mother had died of cancer. They had been on the run since then, hiding in abandoned buildings. Taylor remembers the good days when her and her brother would set inside, yelling over their favorite game, COD, and the hours she would spend learning new tricks and hacks on the game. Then they would speed out towards the beach, splashing in the water, and playing and building sandcastles. She remembers every detail of their beach,the cool, Long Island waters and bright yellow, sun baked sands. Taylor still misses it, but she won't admit it. She has grown to be stubborn.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Johnnie isn't much better.

"Do you still have the water?" Taylor asks, "We'll need that rope too. We're going to tie him up, then wake em' up."

"Why don't you go get it?" Teases Johnnie.

"Do I need to slap you?"

"No."

"Then go get it!"

"Fiiiiine! You owe me one!"

"I owe you shit!"

Johnnie rolls his eyes and walk off to another wooden door in the house, slipping through as Taylor looks down at the man-snake thing. He is completely covered in tattoos of snakes, in all colors, but as pale as a ghost. His long, black greasy hair is thrown over his forehead. He looks muscular- built quite well- and strong. Taylor slides her hand down his chest, feeling his abs and pecs.

"Got it!" Johnnie calls from behind her, causing her to jerk her hand back. _Finally!_ Taylor thinks to herself. Had it gotten hot in here? Taylor takes the rope from Johnnie, tieing the man's wrists together and his ankles together. She then ties another rope through his tied hands, attaching him to a pole. Taylor smiles at her work, chewing on her bottom lip. "Okay, now dump the water!" Taylor yells, a grin plastered on her face. Johnnie raises on old, large, rusty bucket, above his head. He slowly tips it, rusty water falling down, splashing all over the man. From the way the tattooed beast jolts awake, the water had to be freezing cold.

The man shakes. "What the fuck!" he yells, "What the hell!" Taylor can't help but laugh. He tenses; his body fully aware, ready for anything. Just the way Taylor had been for a long while now. He quirks up his eyebrows. "Who the hell are you?" He asks; straightforward but quiet. "Me?" Taylor tilts her head. Then she realizes how much of an idiot she must look. "Me," She corrects herself, standing tall, " the name's Swifty." She says, crossing her hands over her chest. She has to raise her voice over her brother's laughter. She must look like a total nerd. She is dressed like a preppy bitch. She is wearing a light blue -almost white- blouse shirt, a seagreen scarf, black leggings and a black leather jacket, and trying to be tough. "And that's," She jams a thumb in her hysterical brother's direction, " is Starry."

The man grins. "Swifty, eh. . . " His eyes rake over her body, causing Taylor to shiver. He grins when he sees this. "The name's King Cobra. . " He states, catching onto the nickname thing. Taylor nods. "Now I would like to know what you were doing in _my _territory, Mr. Cobra." Taylor says with a smirk. She glances at Jonnie as he stops laughing and dusts off his seagreen shirt and shorts. "Well here's the thing. . . I was getting chased by these birds,"

"Stymphalian."

"What?"

"The birds, Stymphalian Birds. From Greek Mythology." Her brother corrects ' King Cobra'.

"Whatever, they attacked me. I needed a place to hide. Your door was open. Might want to close it if you don't want strangers coming in." He says. Taylor glares at her brother, before gasping. "That means you can see them to!" She squeals. Her brother grins, while the man just knits his eyebrows together in confusion. Taylor sees this and explains, "Most people can't see them. They say they're just seagulls and to stop worrying!"

"You know what this means Tay?" Her brother asks. Taylor nods her head furiously as she unties the knots from the man's hands. "What does this mean?" The man asks, rubbing his wrists. "Before we tell you anything, you need to tell us stuff first." Johnnie says. Nice save.

"Okay, my real name is Seth. I'm eighteen, like snakes, no mom, see weird things all the time, just got kidnapped by twelve year olds."

"Fourteen!"

"What?"

"We're fourteen doufus." Her brother saves her yet again.

"Now you."

"My real name's Taylor. I'm fourteen, he's my brother, like the beach, and playing COD!" Taylor squeals, "Always, always see weird things."

"Name's Johnnie, everything she said is just like me, except, I don't have a brother. I'm stuck with this idiot!"

Taylor rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now tell me what you know." Seth says, almost in a whisper.

"Before our mother died," She cringes at the thought, "she told us that when somebody can see the stuff that we can, go with them to Long Island newyork, up the beach from our house, but not right after she died, then was to early." Taylor explains.

"And here we are. New York, here

We

Come!"

* * *

**EEEP! Here we are! I can't wait for new characters! Next chapter is about Johnnie and what he thinks, on their way to NYC! Imma go so I can get started!**

**XOXOXOXO~ Goddess Of The Games**


	4. Johnnie Aster North

**Hello everybody! Okay okay, I know know, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. . . . . . . late update! I have been packed all week with school work, and studying, and halloween stuff. Yeah yeah, surprising that I have a life?**

**Anywho. . . . . WolfBlood2.0 still owns this character! I own the plot. PJO stuff belongs to Rick Riordan. Yatta yatta ya. . . . . .**

**AND~ I need some un-main male characters to be paired with some females damit! I need like, 1 14 or 15 year old and like 4 or 5 17 year olds! Please help! I don't want these girls to go BF-less! I know their pain. . . .. . .. . . . Anywho! The story! here we are!**

Johnnie Aster North is not happy with walking from Louisiana to New York. That has to be like two thousand miles away! Johnnie thinks to himself. His feet were hurting and all they had done was stepped out of Louisiana into Mississippi. His feet crunch on the dry dirt below his black, worn out tennis shoes. Mud from the Louisiana Bayous cover his shoes and shins, as he is only wearing ripped jean shorts and a dull sea-green tee-shirt. His spiked back hair is messy, and starting to go flat.

But the thing that really gets Johnnie pissed off, is this tattoo covered man,or Seth as he calls himself, walking a bit to close to his sister. Plus the fact that he constantly checks her out. Fucking pervert. AND, and, Taylor doesn't seem to mind. _Gods- what?- Gods?_ Where did that come from? Johnnie shakes off his mind and looks ahead of him. "Train Tracks?" Seth asks, looking down. Taylor bends down, softly pressing her fingers to the metal.

A warm, summer breeze blows, ruffling everybody's hair. The sun beats down, warming their sweaty, sticky skin. Trees stick up like skyscrapers, forming a wall on either side of them. They had walked up a path for hours, until they came to this small, worn down building, most likely an old train stop, where the tracks part, causing the train having to stop, and move the lever. A perfect getaway. If the train was to come.

" Feel it," Taylor exclaims, 'the vibrations! A train should be here in no time! " Taylor says, her eyes immediately finding Seth's as he gives a small nod of impression. Johnnie mentally barfs. They have like a. . . . three year age difference! Johnnie is only fourteen with dirty thoughts about females swirling in his head every seven seconds (A/N I know I know, sexist statement. Blah blah blah. Deal with it *Glasses come out of no where and fall perfectly on my face*), he could only imagine what goes on in the seventeen year old's mind. But he doesn't what what ever the Hades -He was going to ignore that one- that is going in on that horny teenage mind to happen to her.

Johnnie looks up, watching and listening for any sign of a train. Something that could take them away. Hw would be cracking jokes, or laughing, or picking on his sister right now. But now isn't the time. This is serious. Even a fool like him knows that.

Johnnie smiles as he listens to the rumbling of a near by train. He slowly steps forward, pulling his sister back. He can now see the once small black dot chugging forward, turning into a car sized black blob. And not soon after, Johnnie, Taylor and Seth can see the train number, number 597, and almost every detail. The black train chugs to a slow stop, and the tre hide behind the old, rickety building, wanting to jump on the train without getting caught. They watch as an older man with slick gray hair and deep green eyes, dresses in the train's blue uniform jumps out from the train, runs to the lever and pulls it the opposite way. He then slides back into the train, almost as quickly as possible. The train begins to move, slowly, slowly, slowly. . . . . And they run.

Heat and pain surges through Johnnies legs as he runs. Seth propels himself into an open cart, filled with coal and firewood. He quickly reaches down and scoops Taylor up. Seth reaches down, harshly ripping johnnie up.

Dick.

Johnnie scrambles to find his feet, pressing himself up against the steel wall of the train, his heart beating like a drum. He watches as leaves, trees and old buildings blow by in the wind.

"Listen, here it says," Taylor starts, looking down at the phone I stole for her in Washington a few months ago, " The trip to Long Island, will take about nineteen hours. If this train even goes to long island." She states, tapping something in.

"Ugh! I was right." She mutters, leaning a bit closer to Seth. "The train stops in Virginia, so we'll have to find another way to Long island."

"Well," Seth speaks, walking towards the middle of the train car, " speaking of which, why the Hell are two fourteen year-olds dragging me to long island."

"Long story." Johnnie smirks.

"Long ride." Seth barks.

"Busy. . . ." Taylor barely whispers, tapping away on her Iphone 4.

Johnnie sighs, sliding down the wall. "Fine, fine. So when Tay and I were about six, we had started to see things. Weird snake monsters, bat ladies, giant people. Strange, strange things. We learned to live with it. A couple days before my mother died, she would tell us this story of a boy and a girl, with their sidekick. She would tell us that when we found somebody who could see the same things we could, they would help us. We would have destiney handed to us. She told us they would take us to Long Island, and we would take them to our vacation home up there. At eight at night, we are to walk up the beach till we find a special place. A place that feels like home. Then. . . well, then, we were standing in the rain, looking down at her headstone." Johnnie says, looking out the opened steel doors of the train.

Seth scratches his chin, looking slightly, slightly sincere. "So, legand thing going on huh. Sounds believable." He chuckles

"So you'd rather go ahead with the man eating metal birds being some malfunctioning child's toy?" Taylor states dryly, not tearing her eyes away from the screen of the phone.

Seth's sideways smile fades. "Well uh, then there's that. So uh," He scratches the back of his neck. " I guess I can belive you."

Taylor giggles. "Thought so." She mutters, turning back to her phone.

"Time." Johnnie simply states.

" Five thirty two PM." Taylor replies, shutting off her phone.

They sit in silence, with the occasional time check. Taylor watches the sun set, Seth listening to the squeal of the tires, and Johnnie concentrating on how to make it all go away.

To sum it up, Johnnie doesn't want to be in the middle of this shit.

Seth, being the curious bastard he is, breaks the silence, "So what is all of this shit anyway. Why is it happening to us."

Taylor sighs, "I'm not sure. Maybe we have something in common?" She suggests.

"Oh goodie. Life stories!" Johnnie rolls his eyes, consequently getting a glare from his sister.

"Well, I was born and raised in Louisiana, My mom left when I was born. I grew up strange, not a lot of friends. Love snakes," Seth smirks, gesturing to his painted body, " and I never really got this into the strange things as this."

"We were born and raised in Washington **(A/N; Sorry is this isn't where you wanted them to be born, but because I am running so late, I don't have the time (Because I wasted so much already) to wait for PM's)** dad left when we were born, grew up taking care of eachother, love the ocean, and we were always involved."Taylor says.

"So what's our most common thing?" Seth asks, not paying attention.

Johnnie thinks it over. " Simple," He laughs, "our parents."

* * *

They talked it over for hours, trying to think of a way to solve their problems. They all fell asleep around ten thirty; weary from their walk.

Six hours later, at four thirty AM, June 17, the threesome awoke to the train's squealing tires as it comes to a stop.

Taylor picks up the large, brown bag she has been carrying (Which Seth nor Johnnie had noticed) and languidly hopped off the steel trained, followed by the empty handed boys.

"Next bus stop is ten miles away, and arrives in, " Taylor checks her phone, " Nine hours thirty minutes." She groans.

Seth rubs his snake like eyes, yawning, "We can walk there, slowly then sleep on the bench. Good?"

"Good." Taylor and Johnnie say in unison.

The three begin walking, Taylor pulling out water from her bag, handing one to each of the boys, and grabbing one for herself. After about an hour of slowly walking, Johnnie stops, rubbing his feet as he sits down on a nearby city bench. Seth watches the pedestrians enter buildings and getting into cars parked on the side of the road.

Taylor looks at Johnnie, " We still have two hours ahead of us Starry. Man up."

Seth laughs, beginning to walk again. Johnnie sighs, following.

They continue, walking in silence, listening to the passing cars and beeping busses. They stop at a local Dunkin Donuts, Taylor getting an iced coffee, Seth a chocolate donut, and Johnnie a raspberry coolatta with the money the twins had gotten or stolen over the years.

They finally reach the bus stop at nine thirty seven in the morning, taking a lot longer than Taylor had predicted. As soon as they sit down, their droopy eyelids close and a stream of drool falls out of Johnnie's mouth.

And six hours of much needed sleep later, they are awoken again by the bus. The time is blurry from their new sleep. They remember getting on the bus, staring out the window, eating crackers, beef jerky and muffins, falling asleep, waking up, then walking. That is, before they pass out on the Poseidon Cabin's couch in Long island, New York.

**Yeah yeah. Rushed ending. REVIEW!**

~Goddess Of The Games


	5. Charlotte Elaine Lace

**I know I know. Late. I feel sooo bad for this. First of all, I had the chapter about to be put up, but my fricking laptop decided to delete all of my hard work! I am so so so so sorry. But now for my real author's note:**

**EEEP! Geeze, I love this character so very much, and I hope I can find her the best BF ever! As you can see, I have one character spot open. I would love if you all gave me a girl to go with! Maybe in the age range of 14-16! Alright, I hope you love little Char as much as I do. She was created by **_**PercyJacksonAlways. **_**I recommend all of her stories, she's great! Now without further ado, the next chapter that I owe! **

**P.S: I decided to add PJO and HOO characters! The first mention is in this chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Charlotte Elaine Lace ties back her shoulder length, wavy, chocolate brown hair into a high pony-tail, her left side part clear as day. She studys herself in the mirror, sighing as she does. Her slightly tan skin looks ten times tanner while compared to the loose light white blouse she wears. The sleeves are neatly rolled up, ending just before her elbows. The blouse is tucked under her dark blue jeans, tied close to her waist with a leather belt. Charlotte stares at the image in front of her, looking at the image of her eyes. Her eyes are such a light, icy blue with slivers of silver and white, only noticeable when closely examined.

Char's hands find the silver necklace around her neck, her fingers playing with the icy cold snowflake pendant attached. She sighs once again, turning around, looking at her petite figure. She looks down at her fingers, swirling one in the air. Five years ago, she had entered this camp. Five years ago she had discovered her chilly powers. Five years ago she was turned to an outcast as she was claimed.

As her mother, is Khione, the snow goddess.

Charlotte is called from her thoughts of her necklace by a knock on her cabin door. She looks back towards the door, past the two beds and dresser, the closet, tv and small loveseat. "Come in!" She calls to the knocker as she turns back to her mirror, combing her fingers through her hair. The door softly opens. "Hey Char, almost ready?" Just by the closed off emotionless, masculine voice, she can tell it's one of her few friends, Andrew Aaron Aragon.

Char smiles, looking at the black haired son of Zeus in the mirror. Andrew softly smiles, "Ready?" he asks.

Char laughs, "I wish. So what are we doing exactly?" She asks, glaring at a pimple sitting on the skin of her cheek. Andrew sits down on her bed, moving his hands over the silky blue sheets. His light brown, spanish-complexioned skin stands out on the sheets. His dark blue eyes watch as Charlotte pops a dot on her cheek, groaning. Andrew puls of his _Ray-Ban Original Aviator _black sunglasses, looking around the cabin for the thousandth time. He puts one of the temples of the glasses **(A/N: Temples are the things that go behind your ears for those who don't know) **in his black shirt, letting them hang there. His shirt holds a deep red lightning bolt across the chest. His loose, black basketball shorts hang to his knees, red strips going down the sides.

"How's your brother doing?" Charlotte asks, referring to Andrew's half-brother, Jason Grace.

"He's good I guess. We don't talk much. He's always with the other six, especially Piper." Andrew rolls his eyes.

"Find a pack of condoms yet?" Char laughs. Andrew's eyes bulge open.

"Ugh!" He sticks a finger down his mouth, fake puking. "I can't talk to you anymore!" Char falls down next to Andrew, holding her stomach as she laughs.

Andrew shakes his head, a small grin tugging at his lips. He begins to the light blue cabin door, decorated with snowflakes.  
Char stands up quickly, her face bright red from laughing. She catches up to Andrew, "Now where in Hades are we going?" She asks, shoving his shoulder as they step through the door. Cool night air chills their skin as they walk down the cabin's steps. A warm breeze sweeps over them, Char's ponytail blows in the wind. The warm air calms Andrew's prickling skin.

"Not sure. Just walk on the beach maybe?"

"Ooooh, like a date?"

"Phft! You wish!"  
"Yeah?"

"And chick would die for a piece of this!" Andrew flexes his muscles.

"Oooooo! Sexy! I would so bang that. . . ."

Andrew widens his eyes.

"-Over the head with a shield!"

Andrew frowns as she laughs, shoving his then grins and rolls his eyes.

"So a date-walk on the beach it is!"

"No! I just wanted to talk about some stuff! Anything really! You're my bestfriend!"

"Fine fine!"

The pair makes their way to the beach, slowly walking down close to the water. They talk about the simple things, like the aphrodite girl who are all (Mostly) Bitchy or how annoying the Hermes kids were yesterday. Not soon after, the dinner bell rings. "Hey, do you wanna eat or are you still. . . you, know."

"Yeah. . . I am."

Char had been skipping dinner for a while now. She was constantly made fun of there, and there was nothing she could do.

"See ya later?"

"Yeah, by Char." Andrew leaned in, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll get em' Char. I promise." Andrew reassures.

They bid their goodbyes and Andrew runs towards the mess hall. Charlotte quickly decided that walking till Andrew was back is the best thing she can do. She walks, her feet barely skimming the water. She of course, had not worn socks or shoes to the beach.

Seconds later, she hears a muffled voice. Charlotte quickly looks up to see three figures running towards her.

_Oh no._

* * *

**Yeah yeah. Until next time! Review and PM me!**

**~Goddess Of The Games**


	6. Andrew Aaron Aragon

**Sure, you guys yell at me cause I'm late, but your patience has been rewarded. I am late because I have been writing chapters ahead of time so that they **_**finally **_**get up on time. Alright, so I was thinking about this chapter, then the entire story. . . So I started thinking about a quest. I want to know if you guys want some drama then-become-best-friends before a quest or if you guys just want them all to somehow be connected to the quest before they become friends. Let me know what you think in the reviews! **

**This character in owned by **_**Agentweapon. **_**I'm trying my best with the whole 'lonewolf' thing going on with him, but I still want him to really care about one person (Ahem, Char. . .), so I kept that up too.**

**Me: Alright Jason, care to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Jason: GoddessOfTheGames doesn't own me. NOBODY OWNS ME! *Runs away***

**Me: Okaaaay**

**Piper: *Face palms* Goddess doesn't own us. Rick Riordan does. I need to find Jason now. I bet twenty bucks he's trying to get Frank to turn into another Eagle. . . . **

**Me: Well then. . . LET THE STORY, BEGIN. Wait is that the Hunger Games? Let The Games Begin? What is that from? Did I just make that up? I'm rambling. . . . . . **

_**Andrew Aaron Aragon **_

Andrew Aaron Aragon pulls on his black sunglasses as he walks up the beach, looking back at Charlotte. He flexes his muscles, glaring at an Aphrodite girl who oogles over him. Damn those preppy sluts. He keeps on a straight face as his slowly walks to the dining hall, but all the while, he is worrying about Charlotte. Sure he walked away, but it took all of his willpower to do so. He wanted to stay with Charlotte and tell her it was okay. She doesn't know it, since she doesn't pay much attention to others or gossip, but she is his one _real _friend. The only one he truly let in is her. He doesn't even know why. Maybe it's the way she lets loose around him, or how her nose scrunches up when she gets flustered. Maybe the small dimple on her right cheek that peeks out when she doubles over with laughter. She's his best friend, and he can't deny the fact that he loves her.

No! No, no, no, no. Not like that. At least, Andrew thinks its just as friends, right? I mean who falls for their best friend. I mean, it's almost like every single love story out there. . . Nope, not him. He isn't even sure sure he knows what love it. The whole, 'it's love, it's magical' thing just never got to him. But, eh, oh well. Who needs love anyway?

Andrew is snapped out of his thoughts by a small voice echoing through his head. "_Andrew!" _It softly calls. He shakes the small, fragile voice from his head, and continues towards the dining hall. When he reaches the room at the end of his rocky path, the campers inside go silent. He clenches his jaw, looking around the room. That's when his stupid nineteen year-old brother has to speak up, "C'mon Triple A, don't be such a Debbie Downer."

And like always, the whole room laughs at his stupid joke.

Andrew just grumbles something illegible and picks up two plates. He fills one plate with potatoes and steak; his plate. The other he fills with a large mound of Mac'n'Cheese with ketchup; Charlotte's plate.

He is _not _eating here with a bunch of bitchy, shit-heads. Andrew looks at the large fire, but turns around; he decided against sacrificing for the gods. As he walks towards the exit, he hears one of the campers snicker, "Is that for you little friend Charlotte? She's had you in the friend zone for a while now. . . . that's _cold." _

And then, Triple A, snapped. He slowly put down his plates on the Poseidon Cabin's table, before turning around. His black glasses are slowly peeled from his face, revealing his eyes. The once sky blue orbs are now a blood red, swirling with anger. In the center his pupils are like black holes, letting no light in or out. Wind swirls around pillars and tables. Plates of fresh food are thrown into the air. Thunder rumbles as some kids are practically blown out from their seats. This is what happens when you get a certain son of Zeus angry. "_Who. Said. That?" _Andrew demands. Several kids at the Hermes table push away from one boy; Jayden Watson.

Jayden is the ideal bully. His large chest and broad shoulders. His green eyes are unlike any shade seen before. His perfect, spiked, blond hair just adds to the stereotype-jock look. And a stereotype-jock he is. He was brought in at fourteen, he's sixteen now. Training has done good on his part.

Well, training doesn't help cover fear in the eyes, does it? Because if it did, Jayden's eyes would look a whole look better. Andrew's jaw clenches, along with his fists. A large, blindingly white lightning bolt crashes down next to the Hermes table. Consequently, all of the Hermes children scatter from the table, well, all except Jayden. He shrinks back. Andrew leaps forward, picking up Jayden by his neck, shoving him up against one off the pillars holding up the roof. The whole building shakes with wind as Andrew's fingers tighten around Jayden's neck. Several people yell at him to let go and to put Jayden down, but those voices are rejected. Andrew simple want to bisect the boy in his hands. Then, Andrew's deep voice rings out as the wind suddenly stops, "If you _ever _talk about Charlotte like that again," Jayden currently looks like a fish, his mouth agape and eyes wide. His hands claw at the one wrapped around his neck, " I swear to every god and goddess sitting up there on Olympus, I will send you to the Tartarus and make sure you never, ever come back. Understand, _punk?_" Andrew spits in Jayden's face.

Just then, a small, tiny, fragile, female voice comes from behind him. The same one he had heard. The same one that belongs to Charlotte. "Andrew?"

Andrew's fingers loosen on Jayden's neck, letting him drop to the floor, coughing up a storm. **(Hahahaha, get it? Storm? No? Nobody. . . . . . . . )**

Andrew looks down at Jaydon, his eyes burning with anger, before he turns around. He is greeted with the strangest sight he has ever seen. And he's seen some crazy shit. He lives in a world filled with monsters for Gaea's sake.

Charlotte is standing there, her chocolate brown hair is frizzy and wild. Her light blue eyes sparkle with fear and nervousness. Suddenly, Andrew understands why. Standing next to her is a man, snake tattoos cover every inch of skin noticeable. His slicked back hair sticks to his head. Snake like eyes stare back at Andrew. A much younger looking pair of people stand on her other side. One looks blind, but by the way he looks around with wonder shows he isn't. The female chews her lip, her foot tapping, as she overlooks Andrew.

"Charlotte. . . ." Andrew begins to speak, but his brother cuts him off.

"Who are these?" Jason asks, walking towards Andrew. He stops when they are side by side.

And Charlotte looks like she is about to puke.

**Remember to Review! I look at all of the reviews and that all of you for posting them! By, for now!**

**Have a Great Thanksgiving, my Gamers! Yes, you are now called my Gamers.**


	7. James Aidan Hunter

**Yay! An on-time update like I promised! You guys better get used to it cause this is what is gunna be like! Yeah, so Friday is my update day so come back every Friday to check it out! So, how was everybody's week? Mine sucked, so. . . yeah. Thank you guys again for all of your lovely reviews and such. Oh! I just wanted to address that I have a certain order for the POVs, They go by which character was submitted first to which was submitted last! And I know I said only three big three children, but there are five. I looked over the characters and thought I could use the amount of big-three children as something in the quest? What do you think?I should probably start the story now, huh? **

**Me: WAIT! Percy, like we practiced!**

**Percy: Do I haaaaaave to?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Percy: UUUUUGH! Fine. . . . . . GoddessOfTheGames doesn't own me or Annabeth or Leo or Jason or Piper or Hazel or Frank, or anybody that isn't her own character. Some random peeps made most of the characters. Rick Riordan made us. **_**Lavi D. Walker **_**made this James guy. **

**Me: And who is Rick Riordan?**

**Percy:. . . . . . Troller, Crusher Of Dreams, Backstabbing, Horrible End-Writing to the Heroes of Olympus series Douche.**

**Me: I mean, who agrees? I hated that ending! HATED IT!**

* * *

James Aidan Hunter **(Sorry, he didn't have a middle name and I really like the name Aidan) **can only think of one thing that runs through his mind. _These people look stupid. _To him they do. The girl, what is her name. . . .Cherry? Charry? Char. . . . Charlotte!, is standing at one side of the mess hall, her arms crossed across her chest. Her eyes are filled with raw emotion, one that a word can't describe. Like a mix of disappointment and anger and thankfulness. Plus that puke-looking emotion that means disgust. This emotion is rare. The male, Andrew (James only remembers because Andrew is his cousin), is standing at the other side, his hands by his side and glasses down on the tip of his nose. Not to mention the choking boy at his feet. Chiron, standing there with his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed stands from his wheelchair, his form appearing.

"Charlotte, Andrew, you three. Big house. Now." He trots off to be followed by the five teens. James looks up at his siblings. His famous brother is the first to draw James' attention. Nico Di Angelo. His dark brown eyes have brightened over time, his black hair has grown to be shaggy still wears a skull tee-shirt, an Aviator Jacket, black skinny jeans and rough black sneakers.

Next, his eyes travel to his sister, Robyn Evelyn Greene.

Now, Nico and James are the 'goth' siblings. Robyn is what you can consider 'punk', with dark yet bright colors and flashy clothing. Saying Robyn's naturally brown hair is now magenta, is a very, very light way to put the new color. Her hair flows down to in between her lower back and irises of her eyes are a violent shade of red, as if she is wearing contacts. Her pale skin complements her hair and eyes, creating the illusion they are brighter than they really are. James cam see her black tee-shirt from this angle but he knows what else she is wearing. Ripped jeans and high tops that could very well be the death of Aphrodite.

James isn't much different. His skin is the same moon white shade of Robyn's His eyes are so dark they look like bottomless pits. His hair though, is ghostly white, bangs coming down over his right eye. Underneath his black leather-zipper-covered jacket he wears a band tee-shirt. In big 'claw mark letters' it reads _The Killers_. One of James' favorite bands. the tight jacket still shows the six pack underneath. Black leather pants cling to his skinny legs, black hightops on his feet.

Nico is the first to snort, "I always knew Jason's Brother had anger issues, but I didn't expect this."  
Robyn smirks, "Probably gets it from his dad."

Soft thunder rumbles in the distance. Robyn rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

Nico tends to be a lot more sociable than Robyn and James, but they are at their best while around each other, as they are the only people who truly understand each other. They let loose around each other, allowing their true selves to come out for play. James can still remember when he was claimed.

_Soft spring air swirls through the trees, quiding James to the enemies. His feet are quiet, his mind swirling with thoughts. A new bronze sword in his hands, fingers wrapped around it so tight his knuckles are whiter than his skin. That says a lot. James looks the same, his white long hair and eyes are the same, but he is wearing skinny jeans and a Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt. Buds are just beginning to sprout on trees, flowering beginning to bloom. The air is cool, yet warm. It feels hot compared to James' freezing skin. Dirt is splashed across his face, his hair twisted and ratty. _SNAP! _James whips around, glaring at the one who dare cross his path._

_Jackson._

_Percy Jackson. _The _Percy Jackson challenge him? James is already dead. A small smile plays on the Hero's lips, his sea-green eyes dancing with amusement. The hero of Olympus already knows he can squash James like a bug. But he should know better. James is extremely skilled on picking up weaknesses. From the way their fingers are curled to the way they can block. He has known this for a while now. It is not new to him. Figuring out weaknesses is part of his job. Well- old job, as the most efficient Detective In New York City. He also knows how to take a beating. He can thank his alcoholic of a mother for that. The beer bottles _

_being smashed into his body leaves scars, on the skin and heart. Jackson Charges, sword in the air. _

_James' mind flips a switch, turning the action into slow motion. _

_Jackson is coming in from the right, sword aimed to hit the right side of James' stomach. And just so, James brings up his sword, sparks flying into the air as the two pieces of metal smash together. Percy raises his sword for a second before bringing it down. James ducks, the sword nipping his shoulder. He ignores the pain, watching as Percy tends to only cover the upper half of his body. James brings down his sword, going for the stomach. Percy tries to interfere, but James changes the angle, hitting Jackson in the knee. He stumbles down, scrambling to get back up. His eyes are filled with anger. _

_Not one demigod, not one demigod for years, has brought him to his knees. Percy's sword slams into James' sword, forcing the unclaimed one to _his _knees. James' muscles strain against Percy as he presses down harder. James lets out a strangled cry of pain as his arms jolt. The cry awakens something._

_The dead._

_Every camper has gathered around to witness the Hero against the Newbie. _

_They also witnessed as a hundred demigod souls rose from the ground, and the sign of Hades -the Helm of darkness- appeared above James' head and a long chain scythe made out of Celestial Bronze at his feet._

_James is the newest member of the Hades Cabin. _

"Blood Bag?" Robyn asks James, snapping her fingers in front of his face. 'Blood Bag' is what Robyn has called him since the day they met, as he is a 'photocopy of a vampire' in her eyes. "Hunti." James corrects his half-sister, using his real nickname.

"Now what do you want Goth Girl?"

"PUNK! I am punk, not goth. There is a slight difference!" Evie -her real nickname- corrects him, "Now, I shall be heading to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow." Evie says, walking out of the mess hall. Nico scoffs, both of them knowing she is going back to get her bone necklace, a gift from her father on her 13th birthday. Hades took pleasure in sending his children gifts, now that it is allowed. Soon, she'll be roaming the woods till curfew, like she always does.

Just as James stands, ready to get back to the cabin, Andrew bursts into the room, panting,

"There's been a prophecy. Chiron is calling for a meeting at the campfire."

* * *

**I know this seems short, but I have a 1K (1 Thousand for those who don't know. . . ) goal in each chapter, not counting the authors note. Because I want to do this cause it seems fun for others we will have a QOTD (Question Of The Day). So, first question, **_**What is the name of the game Nico played the first time he was introduced? **_**I swear to the Gods guys, if you look it up, GAH! This is so easy! If your a true fan, you'll know it.****C'mon guys, this is an easy point. I think who ever has the most points at the end of the book, gets to choose if there is a sequel or not, and if so, gets to choose what it is about. Is that good? Cause I have no clue what to do for a sequel! Drama, Kids, Marriage? Another Prophecy? Tell me what you think about the QOTD and if you want the end 'prize' to be something different.**

**Have a Wonderful Weekend My Gamers!**

**~GoddessOfTheGames**


	8. Sorry

I apologize all. I realize that I haven't updated for a long time. I want to let you all know that I will NOT give up on this story. I've been going through somethings in life right now. My brother died a while back from a car crash so I looked at my best friend as my new sibling. She died a few days before Christmas. After getting some of my depression pushed away, I got really sick. For the first time in a while I'm not throwing up and passing out right afterwards. I'm sure I'll be back on that routine very soon.  
I promise I will continue. I'm just in a rough patch right now.

I want you to forgive me. I'm just not even up to going on the internet.

As I finish this (January 11th) I realize it took me four days to simply write this.

With love and promises,

~GoddessOfTheGames 


	9. I'M BACK YAY

**My dear fictionpress readers. I have a wonderful announcement! Reading back on these chapters, I realize how much they ****_suck! _****To be honest, the whole story is trash! My writing has improved by so much, and I cannot wait to show you! I'll be keeping the basic plot and the 'Make-Your-Own-Character' idea, but I'll be creating a brand new story. I'm going to be much pickier about characters, too.**

**However, I'm doing something brand new! I will select ONE reader to make the prophecy! There are some rules about the prophecy; **

**-Must include 6 (YES SIX ONLY THIS TIME) characters. I'll give you each character as submitted! **

**-A villain. If you choose to make a new villain, you may have to design her/him. **

**-ONE (at least) hint on how to stop the villain of choice. **

**-Must rhyme **

**-Cannot give full names/places. If you wanted to Paris, describe it as the city of love, with a tower touching the sky, or something. **

**IF YOU COMPLETE THIS PROPHECY, you will be my co-writor. I will give you many, many shutouts, and show you chapters before posting, get and give ideas, answer any questions, and so on. If you don't want this feature, you don't have to take it.**

**I'll be changing up the template, so don't submit any characters yet. Please, PM at any time for any questions! I'm ready to dive right back into this idea, but I'll need your help!**

**Love,  
~Jade C. Ott.**


	10. CHARCTER SHEET YASSSSSSSS

**Hello one, hello all! I know I've made many of you wait, but it's finally here! The character template! I know I 'keep making up excuses' but my computer charger broke (The two metal things that you stick in the wall got stuck in the wall and didn't pull out with the whole charger -_-) and Asus finally sent me a new one. **

** Please, please, please PM -and PM only!- me your character templates. I've changed it; you can only create one Character. The most is ONE BIG THREE CHILD. Also, if your character doesn't like certian things (I have music, sports, and others in there that apply to this) just put N/A for 'Not Available', thank you! You guys rock!**

I'm telling you now; this story WILL NOT take place in CHB or Camp Jupiter. This is taking place in a place called Camp Thedeos! I'm creating one character, who will be the leader of CTD (Aka Camp Thedeos).

Here is my character, and the template;

Name (First, middle, then last. Must include all three): Gemma Diana Prinakas

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 130

Gender: Female

Body Type (For male body types; Circle, oval, square, rectangle, triangle, inverted triangle; if you go to www. /wp/body-analysis/ it will work. Just take out the spaces. For female body types; Diamond, hourglass, apple, rectangle, pear, inverted triangle, and triangle. To see these body types, go to contest/Illustration-Design-for-female-body-shapes-types-1461-byentry-100624 At the end of the link, put .html and it should work!): Inverted triangle

Age; 19

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair color: Black

Hair Style: Pixie Cut, pushed to the left side.

Eyebrow Color(Because you never know, haha): Black

Extra facial features: None.

Parent(Greek or Roman is fine); Apollo

Place of Birth; Connecticut

Where does your character currently live?: Camp Thedeos.

Favorite Color: Orange

Favorite Animal: Wolf

Type of Music (Feel free to put bands): N/A, hasn't listened to music in a long, long time.

Favorite Food(s): Fish, Shellfish, any kind of seafood.

School Talents (Math, Language Arts, etc.): Excelled at Math, Geography, and Chemistry.

Other Talents (Not fighting talents): Can cook quite well, fast reader. Can make the most out of what she has.

Has Your Character Already Been to A Camp?: Yes

If So, Fighting Skills (If not just put N/A): Works very, very well with a bow. Happens to be fast and agile from years of training. Is okay with a sword, but good with a dagger. Prefers her bow.

Hero? Who Do They Look Up To?: Gemma looks up to her mother, a smart, beautiful, independent woman. She strives to impress, and follow her mother.

Interests?(Physical things, like baking or surfing): Cooking, reading, skiing, horse-back riding.

Sports Teams?: N/A

Other Favorites?: Her favorite soda is Tab, an older Coca-Cola product.

Special Items?(Things like a necklace, teddy-bear, a stone, etc. Something small that means a lot to your character. Please add why this is special to her/him. Feel free to put N/A): She wears a gold chain with the pendant of two horses, one white, one black, both on their hind legs, crossing each other's bodies. Their eyes are dark green emeralds. Their bodies are black and white diamonds. The two horses are surrounded by a thing, gold circle, that keeps them in place. Her mother told Gemma she was like a horse; Wild, powerful, graceful, and free.

Your Character is in a dream, on a beach during night. He/She sees a knife on the ground. A bit further up, your character sees a pile of bones, pushed into the ground, but not covered. Behind your character is the ocean, with a boat. Which does your character go to?(Once you go to one, you cannot leave it for a different one): Gemma turns, walking to the bones. They could be human remains, and she wouldn't leave them without finding out.

Personality: Gemma is a bit of a loner. She has a few select friends who she doesn't really connect with. She is a kind, mature, independent girl who will do anything to protect her camp. She used to be wild, telling the dirtiest of jokes and not caring for shit. Her mind changed when her mother died from 'natural causes' and she was taken into a camp.

Sexual Orientation: Straight.

What Matters Most to Your Character(Honesty, Respect, Love, etc.): Work. Those who don't work for what they want, or work to keep what they have are worthless.

What does your character want in the future(Can be anything): She wants to have a family; a yard full of kids, a husband, but most of all, her camp.

Their Symbol(Can be anything. Maybe their 'Special Item'): Yin and yang; perfect balance.

What does your character look for in a friend?: Somebody who won't force their way into her life. Somebody who will wait. Somebody who will accept who she is, and let her take her walls down brick by brick.

What Does Your Character Look For In a Partner(Romantic)?: Not currently looking for romance, but somebody who can comfort her and get her happy in the worst of times.

Mortal Family: N/A

Clothing: Gemma wears black pants, and a white shirt. Over that she wears a silver hood, but keeps the hood down to show her face. She usually wears black boots. (steal-toe work boots) Her pendant is always tucked under her shirt.

Your Character has picked their object. As they look at it, stepping closer, they hear a small cry, one of a child. When they turn to look at it, they see a hellhound, slinking closer to the child, it's lips pulled back in a hideous grin, showing off it's razor sharp teeth. The child cries again, struggling to move through the sand. The child looks about six, much too young to die. What does your character do? Remember, you have to use the object you picked in some way.: Gemma grabs the thickest, longest bone in the pile, rushing towards the crying child. She smashes the bone against the side of the hell hound. She had expected it to break, but it didn't. The hellhound staggers to the side, yet doesn't fall down. Gemma curses, stepping away from the child. She begins to run, back towards the bones. Her feet slip, and she slides. Her boots are heavy. She can't run too fast. She decides to fight. As soon as she turns around, the hell hound leaps, smashing into her stomach. The hellhound is still a baby, only the size of a Great Dane, yet throws Gemma across the beach like a rag doll. She lets out an ear ringing scream, smashing into the sand with full force. Her body aches, and she can feel blood oozing from her abdomen. The world flashes for a moment, spots in her vision. She struggles to get up. She stands, then falls. She can hear the feet of the hound pounding on the sand, getting louder and louder. She shakes, pushing herself up. The hound growls, jumping on top of her. She screams again, kicking the hound's stomach with all of her might. It does little damage. It snaps its jaws at her, but she turns it head. It nips her ear, and blood sprays over her neck. It goes to bite at her face, but she sticks up her hand at an impulse. She screams, waiting for the hound to tear her face off. Instead, there's nothing. She cracks open her eyes to see the hound gnawing on the bones happily. "Fuck," She whispers, pressing her hand to her eyes. The next time she opens her eyes, she's back in her room, breathing heavily.

Other Info: N/A

**So, I didn't spend a lot of time filling out this doc. I mean, it's my character, so I know who she is. I would love it if you spent more time than me with your character, because I can't really pull the info right from you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

_**Character Spots Available: 2**_

_**Big Three Spots Left: 1**_

With love,

Jade C Ott.


	11. AN

**Yay! I have our five characters! I am accpecting no more main characters! You can send in characters, but they will be used as side characters, or may not be used at all (sorry, guys :() I can tell you all, the characters I got were AMAZING! Thank you all for sending in characters! I'm currently getting a list of things you should know about Thedeos, and that'll be out soon!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Jade C. Ot**t


End file.
